mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. Orders 1 Apple I would like to buy an apple. I'm on mln-- 22:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok. That is 1 Click. Put it on my soundtrack module and I'll send it to you after. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page clicked and i sent your an fr (friend request). -- 21:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) sent the apple! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Done! Microphone Ok, can I have the Microphone you said I could have please. P.S. I could help you out with some Loose Sparks if you want. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 1 Microphone is 5 clicks. How many loose sparks are you willing to trade for??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Clicked! I have 78 unneeded Loose Sparks, but I need some for my own store. I could sell you anywhere between 1-40, at 7 clicks each. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll take 6. Sent the microphone. I am so Sorry about the delay. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 16:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Since I made you wait longer than it says you will on my store, please enjoy the coupon on your talk page. I hope you will decide to come back sometime. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 17:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. 42 clicks on my Dino Sticker Mod for the Sparks. 17:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Done. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 17:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm still waiting for the sparks. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Order Can I get 5 microphones, 1 of each secret message, and 3 drums for 70 Clicks? 18tanzc Ok. Would you like to use your coupon? It's worth 15 clicks. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No thanks. That is for emergencies (How there are any in MLN, I don't know :P) I will Click tomorrow K? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 03:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) What do I Click? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 17:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Could I actually trade 1 totemic animal for all the items above, and 1 more drum? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 19:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I really need the clicks. 1 Drum set adds 10 clicks. 20 on Elemental Water, 20 on Elemental Fire, 20 on Elemental Air, 20 On Elemental Earth. I will send the items when you finish. Because I'm kinda busy, it may take up to 24 Hours to send the items. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 19:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) actually, I will take 3 microphones, 1 of each message and 2 drums for 50 clicks. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 12 on Elemental Fire, 12 on Elemental Wind 13 on Elemental Water, 13 on Elemental Earth. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Just an FYI, you know it takes 1 click to make 1 element, correct? And that the harvest limit is 2, not 1? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) 1 per 20 clicks limit 1. i have 7 on 2 elementals and 8 on the other 2. Do the clicks please. I have to go. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) just trying to help. The description is incorrect. but whatevs.Clicks are done. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I sounded annoyed or rude, I was just in a big hurry. Items Sent! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No offense taken. Thanks! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 03:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Done! Order 2 Can I get 5 microphones and 3 drums for 55 Clicks? Thanks! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 00:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure! This is where those Totemic Feed come into play :D 55 clicks on my Pet Turtle. Thanks. I will send the items when you finish. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) But I only got 50 feed from last time....And also, I want to add 5 Form20Bs for a total of 80 Clicks! :O Tell me waht things I should click now. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 01:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I should've remembered. Ok. 50 clicks on my Pet Turtle. 15 on my Elemental Earth. 15 more on my Pet Turtle. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so 65 to turtle and 15 to earth? Clicking right now! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) yes. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Done! p.s. You just HAD to make an archive of my suggestions, didn't you? :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) If it bothers you, I'll put it back on this page. I just like to have my sales in 1 spot so its neater and so it's easy to see the number of sales I have. Items sent! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I was being sarcastic. Note the :P Thanks! oh, before you go, go read the notice on my store. :) 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I knew you were being sarcastic but just wanted to make sure. And yes, I read the message on your store. Just happy I could help! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Done! Clicks How many clicks do you still have? I want to sell some Items. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I have about 25 clicks left. Been doing a lot with clicks lately :D What did you want to sell me? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ok. I will sell you 5 worker bees for 25 clicks. Please put 7 on my gated garden mod. Then I will harvest, you click 7 more times, etc. I am only doing this because I NEED orange bricks! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ok. clicked 7 times. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) WOOO! YES!! ORANGE BRICKS!!! (I know this is really nothing to get excited about, but when you have had only 5 for the longest time.......yeah :P) Harvested 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 7 more done! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC)